Spring Break-Up (Zoey 101 episode)
"Spring Break-Up" is the first hour-length episode of Zoey 101, and the series' 23rd episode. It first aired on March 10, 2006. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks, Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews, Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks, Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez, Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett, Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow, Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky, and Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese. Synopsis Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Dustin, and Logan go to Logan's mansion for spring break. His house is amazingly huge and luxurious! When the gang get to Logan's mansion, Logan's dad, Malcolm Reese, tells them that he is producing a new reality show called Gender Defenders. Gender Defenders is a game putting boys against girls to find out which is the better sex. Before he produces the show he needs kids to test it out. The winning team will get a chance to go to Hollywood, and be the first people to go on the show. Each of the kids get new wireless handheld devices called TekMates (which are actually the Sidekick II from T-Mobile). Zoey and Chase are chosen as the team captains for the show. Dustin also goes crazily Hyper after he drinks Quinn's Frazz. No one in their right mind could do stairs for the whole night. That night, Michael sends Chase a message on his TekMate telling him to tell Zoey that he loves her. Chase accidentally sends Zoey his reply to Michael's message, explaining why he can't tell her his true feelings. He doesn't realize the mistake until the next morning, but finds out that she hasn't seen the message yet. He tries to get her TekMate away from her before she can read the message, but does not succeed. The gang is sent to do the first task for Gender Benders. The first task is a scavenger hunt. While Logan's dad is explaining the rules, Chase takes Zoey's TekMate and deletes his message. They have two safes (red for girls, blue for boys) and the team captains have to wait at their safes, while their team searches for the numbers for the safes. The game starts before Chase could put Zoey's TekMate back, so he puts it in his pocket. Later, both the boys and the girls find the last number, and the boys run off to give Chase the numbers. The girls realize they can't out-run the boys, so they send Zoey the numbers using their TekMates. Chase gets the numbers and unlocks the safe to give the item inside it (iced tea) to Logan's dad. The girls run to Zoey to ask her if they won, but Zoey tells them they didn't give her the numbers. Nicole tells Zoey that they text messaged it to her. Zoey sees that she doesn't have her TekMate, so Quinn calls it using her own. The Tek Mate starts ringing in Chase's pocket, and the girls think that Chase stole it to cheat. Chase won't tell Zoey why he took the TekMate so she's mad at him, too. The second task is called Nerd Make-over. Each team has a nerd and has to make them "cool". When each team was finished, the judges chose the girls as the victor. The tie-breaker is a physical challenge. Chase and Zoey stand on pedestals in the pool with large batons and have to knock each other off. Whoever is knocked off twice loses. Chase knocks Zoey off, then Zoey does the same to Chase. When they fight one more time, Zoey's baton is knocked out of her hands, Chase has a chance to push her off. He doesn't want to do it, so he jumps off, and the girls win. Even though the girls win they all find out that there were secret camaras around at the events, and that they all were going on the show! The game is over and the gang are at PCA again to watch the show. Zoey then finds Chase at the fountain. They talk and Chase tells Zoey that he took her TekMate because he sent a message to her by mistake. Zoey wants to know what the message said, but Logan, Lola, Nicole,and Michael tell them to watch the show before Chase could tell her the truth. While watching the show, Chase sends Zoey a message telling her that he loved her. After he sends the message, he sees that Zoey doesn't have her TekMate. The scene goes back to the fountain and Zoey's TekMate is on the fountain. The TekMate vibrates off into the water, and breaks. Cast *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Home video releases ;VHS * Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up ;DVD * Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up * Zoey 101: The Complete 2nd Season Notes * In the movie, Michael says he knew a girl named Lisa Lillien, and in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood at the airport, Lisa Lillien's name is called over the intercom. Lisa Lillien is the name of Dan Schneider's wife. * This special sad unexpected moment many fans of the show because Zoey did not find out Chase's secret. * When the kids arrive at Logan's house they receive "TekMates," which are really the Sidekick II from T-Mobile. * In the beginning, when Zoey is emailing her grandparents, the laptop is clearly a spoof of the Apple iBook laptops. *Two episodes came out after the movie, "People Auction" and "Quinn's Alpaca" which was the season two finale of Zoey 101. Goofs *In the episode "New Roomies" there is a scene that shows the radio that Chase's grandpa sent him in the episode "The Radio". * When everybody is watching "Gender Defenders" at PCA, they never showed Nicole when they showed the cast. This may be due to the fact that Alexa quit during backstage in this episode. * In the scene where Zoey and Chase are about to go over the rules, Chase sends the message to Michael that tells, his loving to Zoey may ruin their friendship. You can see that in the To and From section of the text message it says Michael instead of Zoey. *When the girls are deciding who runs faster, Quinn says she can't because she has an extra toe. In "Little Beach Party" (an episode of Zoey 101) it indicates that the myth is not true. More proof is when the last game in the competition, the girls are spraying the boys and Quinn clearly has ten toes. * When Zoey and Chase get up from sitting you can see that Zoey's TekMate is not on the fountain *A jib camera was used in the taping of the show; it's quite hard to hide one of those. *Zoey's TekMate falls into the fountain at the end. But in Chase's Grandma, (an episode of Zoey 101) she has her TekMate back. It is possible that she bought another TekMate. * The part where Michael says that when Chase and Zoey were talking to go over the rules, he says that Zoey didn't have her TekMate with her when they talked, but when Zoey and Chase went over the rules, Zoey did have her TekMate with her. * When Michael and Chase are sending messages to each other, the messages just pop up on the screen, without Michael or Chase having to open them. * When the gang first receives their Tekmates, the mysteriously turn on the second Chauncy opens the briefcase. * When everyone is watching Gender Defenders at the end if you listen to it closely you can hear it is being played exactly the same way it was shown earlier in the episode - Considering The cameras that filmed them (for gender defenders) would not be the actual cameras used to film the actual show Zoey 101 the show Gender Defenders that they watch at the end would be edited and aired differently from the way it ws edited and aired earlier in the episode. External links * [http://www.nick.com/all_nick/specials/zoey_spring_breakup/ Official Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up website] * Screenshots, Pictures of Zoey 101 Spring Break-Up Category:Zoey 101 episodes Category:Zoey 101 Category:Live-action specials